Revenge
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Just some smutty revenge I though I might share with you! Ryan/Horatio.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan jumped on the bed beside his lover reading a book. He picked up the bookmark and took the book from Horatio's hands, closing it and sitting it aside. He tossed his towel, leaving him completely naked.

"Yes, because I wasn't reading that," Horatio said with a sigh, taking his reading glasses off and sitting them on the book.

Ryan climbed on top of him. The ginger slid his hands around to his back and pulled him down for a kiss. "You're such a goddamn tease, H," Ryan said, pressing kisses to his lover's bare chest.

Horatio let out a soft sigh, chuckling and running his fingers through his hair. "I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan bit his nipple, causing the man to yelp and arch his back against him.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about. Shaking your pretty little ass when you walk past me, 'accidentally' rubbing it against me in the elevator..." Horatio bit back his smile. "What? I did that?" The smaller CSI pressed his lips to the elder's ear. "Yes, and I'm gonna fuck that ass until you can no longer scream."

Horatio shuddered, his member hardening just from the thought. Ryan slid off of him and pulled him by his legs into laying position. Ryan settled in between them, laying on his chest. He kissed the ginger, elbows by his head. He could feel Horatio's hard on. He pulled away and stripped the man of his sweatpants, giving his now bare ass a hard slap that echoed through the room. He flipped Horatio over onto his elbows and knees. Ryan popped the top on the bottle of lubricant that always sat out on the nightstand. He coated his hand in the lotion. He trailed his slick fingers down Horatio's back. He rubbed his entrance teasingly, the ginger rutting his ass against his fingers but the younger man pulled them away to rub what lube on his hands onto his thick shaft.

"You gonna take my cock like a real man?" Ryan purred, letting the tip of his member twitch against his hole. Horatio nodded, resting his face on the bed. Ryan took out his phone and sat it beside the ginger's head. He unlocked it and tapped the voice recording app, tapping the record button. "You deserved to be punished after teasing me all day. I'm gonna fuck that sweet ass of yours." He gave Horatio's ass another hard slap, causing the man beneath him to jerk forward and yelp. Ryan didn't hesitate to thrust completely into his lover.

Horatio moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. Ryan started off moving slow, letting him get used to his size. He gradually got faster, starting shallow to tease , and slowly going deeper to please. Horatio clawed at the sheets. Ryan grabbed a handful of his silky ginger hair and pulled his head away from the pillow so he couldn't muffle his sounds of ecstasy.

"Fuckin take my cock like a real man, just like that. You fuckin slut. Don't hold back. I know you love getting your ass fucked into the mattress." The elder's fingers gripped a pillow tightly.

"Fuck yes! Harder! Fuck me like your little slut I am! Ahn!"

Ryan complied, his hips snapping harshly against his quickly reddening ass. His hand came down on the fleshy area, causing Horatio to jerk forward and scream. H was nearly lying flat on the bed, legs becoming tired and weak, legs twitching. Ryan paused for a minute, feeling the man becoming weak. He flipped him over so he could see his face. "D-don't stop!" he wailed. Ryan bended his legs back until his knees touched his chest. He continued his rough thrusting. Horatio was nearly crying in pure pleasure. His moans grew louder, eventually screaming his pleasure shamelessly. His back arched, legs wrapping around his lover.

"So fuckin close. Oh babe, do you fuckin stop!" He ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to touch himself, but Ryan never let him when he topped. "Please, Ryan, more!"

A sweaty hand wrapped firmly around his throbbing manhood, stroking him just the way he liked it. It wasn't long until his orgasm hit hard, face contorting from the shear pleasure he felt. He screamed Ryan's name over and over again until he was milked dry. His back dropped back onto the bed. The young CSI abruptly pulled out. A few quick strokes and he came on his panting lover, moaning. He collapsed beside his body, rolling on his side. His fingers slid easily through Horatio's sweat soaked ginger hair. Horatio was still catching his breath when there was a knock on the front door. Ryan sighed. It was probably the neighbors.

"I'll get it, H," he said, rolling out of bed.

Horatio didn't argue, pulling himself onto his side, though it was bit of a struggle. His muscles were so tired and worn out, he couldn't hardly move. Ryan slipped on Horatio's MDPD t-shirt, not even bothering with pants. The shirt was too big on him and it covered everything. He want to the door to find the neighbors and Frank standing at the door.

"Uh, neighbors heard a lot of screaming coming from here..." Frank trailed off, looking over Ryan.

Ryan nodded slowly. "Uh-huuuh. And you're standing here because..?"

The neighbors plushes Frank inside. "Aren't you gonna check out the house or something?"

Frank looked between Ryan and the others awkwardly. "Ma'am, there's nothing to check out here. It was just...sex."

"Sorry to disturb you," Ryan said, about to close the door, but the woman pushed passed them, muttering something about police never caring. The man just stood at the door, not sure what to do. Frank followed the woman to Ryan and Horatio's bedroom, beating her there.

"I can assure you, he will be fine, Mrs."

"Will be, not he is."

Ryan was about to say something, but Frank opened the door. Soft snores flitted into the hallways.

"Nothing to worry about. He's asleep." T

he woman glared at Ryan. "I'm on to you, kid. Taking advantage of the elders...what has this world become?" she question more to herself as she left with her husband. Frank waited to the door closed.

"You got it on tape?" Ryan smirked and slipped in the room to a tripod set up in the corner. He pressed the stop button. "He doesn't even know."

Frank took it. "I wanna see what she was talking about.

Ryan shrugged. "Have at it. Finalize it while you're at it."

"'Mhm."

(-_-)

*TWO DAYS LATER*

Horatio walked into the lab. Ryan glanced up from the paper he was holding. "Hey, H. I got the results on the blood on the Converse and-"

"That's not what I'm here for," Horatio said, resting his hands on hips.

Ryan frowned. "Well that's all I got-"

Horatio held up a small DVD between his index and middle fingers.

"Do you want me to process that?"

"Don't you recognize it? It's a...gift...from Frank." Ryan stared at it, face going pale. Horatio handed it to the CSI. His mouth formed an 'o' confirming the ginger's suspicion. He knew what it was. "It's one thing to make a sex video without my knowledge. It's another to let someone watch this with you..degrading me." He turned to leave. "Payback will be a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio hadn't spoken to Ryan in three days. Ryan expected no less seeing as though he had it coming for letting Frank watch the sex video. But what he didn't expect was Horatio to burst into the lab and bend him over the table in front of Calliegh and Eric. When he glanced at his coworkers, they didn't seem the least bit surprise. His arms were pinned behind his back and his head was held to the table. "Tell me, Wolfe, how does it feel to be humiliated in front of your friends? Doesn't feel too good does it?" Ryan groaned as Horatio put all of his weight on his body. Horatio's usually gentle hand roughly jerked open his pants. That hand kneaded and groped, Ryan hating himself for getting hard. Sure, he'd had fantasies of public sex, but this...this was just too public. He glanced at Eric and Calleigh. They watched too intensely for his liking. He closed his eyes and pretended they weren't there, pretended that he was getting revenge in his office instead. The ginger was taking advantage of every sensitive place on his body: mouth sucking on his neck, thumb rubbing underneath the head, a hand twisting a pinching his nipple, mouth leaving his neck to his ear. His knees were starting to buckle. "H-" Ryan half moaned, half whimpered. "This isn't...fair!" he gasped, bucking into the hand around his length. "This is payback. I told you payback was gong to be a bitch." "But I'm your bitch!" Ryan groaned. Horatio chuckled darkly, hand tightened around his length, stopping all motion. "Indeed you are my bitch." Ryan groaned again as he felt his pants drop and a cool breeze over his heated length. He heard the sound of metal clinking together. He stilled. "You wouldn't." Horatio chuckled. "I would," he said cuffing his hands together and walking out if Trace. "You're such a fucking asshole!" he screamed, watching him leave. He turned towards Calliegh and Eric. "Help?" he squeaked. "Oo, oo, oo! I wanna see if his butt jiggles!" Calliegh exclaimed , running over behind the brunette. "What-? Wait, no-Hng!" Calliegh giggled. "Haha, it does!" Ryan lifted his head off the table and let it drop over and over again. "This is the worst revenge since I got sprayed in the eyes with hot sauce." The other two laughed as the walked out of trace, leaving poor Ryan alone with his pants and underwear around his ankles on display for everyone to see. I'm thinking about making this a series of revenge pranks now... ~LoveViolently 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan had the perfect idea for revenge. Horatio's revenge was completely unacceptable. Horatio had a meeting today a three with Rick in his office. It was 2:40 now. He strutted down to said ginger's office, closing the door . The glass office was his favorite place for sex. You could see out, they couldn't see in. Horatio looked up at the brunette as he pulled files out of a drawer.

"Not now, Ryan. IAB is inspecting the lab today. I don't have time," he said.

"I'm playing hide n seek with Calleigh. I was gonna hide under your desk," Ryan said with a smile.

"What are you? Five?" Horatio sighed and pushed his chair back. "Fine."

Ryan smiled and slipped underneath his desk. Horatio didn't think nothing about him when he slid back up to the desk, apologizing when he accidentally ran over the brunette's fingers. Rick came in at exactly 2:59:59.

"Stetler."

"Caine."

Ryan bit his lip to stifle his giggles. He shifted a bit, waiting for the right moment to follow through with his plan.

"Lieutenant, we have a problem about the way you run your lab," Rick said, straight up.

Horatio chuckled. "And since when have I cared? My lab is effective in doing its job."

"There is a lack of respect-"

"And that is where you are wrong. My team and everyone else in my lab respect each other and their property. I've yet to have one incident-"

Horatio froze in pure horror. Ryan he taken his chance and pounced. He licked a path he'd memorized, tonguing over the ginger's length. The ginger gritted his teeth. He should have known better than allow his lover underneath his desk before this meeting. He'd brought trouble onto himself with this one. He he hated himself for growing hard from the action, but he'd deal. He couldn't let himself be fazed. Not with Rick sitting in front of him.

"You're very unprofessional!"

_Oh, believe me, if you knew what was going on under my desk, then you can talk to me about being unprofessional. "_Is that what you're here for? To complain about how I run and maintain things?" Horatio bit his bottom lip as Ryan unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, his fingers sliding in and gently caressing the hardened organ there.

"Letting your team call you by some nickname is unprofessional," Rick said, leaning forward on the desk.

"My entire team does not call me by nickname," Horatio pointed out, shifting in his seat as his lover pulled out his leaking prick. He flicked his tongue across the tip, swiping precum from the slit.

Ryan was enjoying himself. He could tell he was getting to Horatio. He took in just the head of his erection, sucking only the head, knowing that it always drove the man crazy.

Horatio slid his hand underneath the desk. He tangles his fingers in silky brunette hair. He forced his head down further on his shaft to the point where he started to gag. After a few seconds he let him up. Ryan pulled completely away for a moment, glaring daggers at the man's erection.

Rick looked at the man, then around his desk, and luckily not under it. He gave a puzzled look. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"It sounded like someone gagging."

Horatio shrugged, thankful Ryan had knocked off the teasing. He thought he was safe for a moment, but Ryan's mouth came back down on his shaft. He gasped softly and tilted his head back only slightly, giving up and giving in to Ryan's mouth as Rick continued his rants. Horatio's fingers tangled into soft brunette hair again.

"Have you even acknowledged the relationships right under your nose?"

Rick continued on, listing off who all were together.

"In fact I-I-I do know." Horatio took a deep breath as Ryan deepthroated him. "My team is just as effective. Personal lives are for after work." The last sentence was said with emphasis though he knew he couldn't say anything after his last stunt with Ryan.

Rick tilted his head as he studied Horatio. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes!" he snapped, biting his lip.

Ryan was humming around his shaft, sending volts of pleasure through his body. Horatio gripped Ryan's hair tightly, jerking his mouth off his length before he lost all control. Ryan whimpered softly from how tight his grip was. The ginger kneed him, warning him to quiet down.

"Whatever. I see I can't get through to you. I think I'll start with one of your CSIs. I think Mr. Wolfe. He's incredibly good looking. Think I'd have any luck with him.

Ryan scoffed. "Like hell."

"What was that?" Rick asked, hand on the doorknob.

"You can try your luck, but if you get punched in the face, don't report it or come crying to me."

Rick nodded and left to go look for Ryan, closing the door behind him. The brunette slid from under the desk.

"You...You're finishing yourself."

"Dick,.." the ginger murmured, slamming his head on the desk.

Ryan only laughed. "You are what you eat," he said before walking out of Horatio's office. Though he barely got out of the office good when Rick came up to him.

"Whatever it is, nope, not interested."

"Not even a night alone with me?" Rick teased leaning against the glass wall.

Ryan's fist connected with the IAB agent's face. "What the hell, man?" He turned around and walked off towards Trace.


End file.
